The Ohio Department of Health proposes to develop and implement a statewide data-based cancer intervention program that will focus on the early detection of breast and cervical cancer and the reduction of tobacco use. The specific objectives include: (1) identification of cancer related data sources in Ohio; (2) evaluation of the identified date sources for planning and executing cancer intervention programs; (3) use of date from identified sources as a basis for modifying the Cancer Plan and identifying needs for intervention strategies; (4) utilization of the Ohio Cancer Control Plan Task Force to assist in planning and implementing intervention-programs; (5) gaining support from legislators for cancer intervention programs; (6) evaluating outcomes of the interventions; and (7) Disseminating information gained from the project.